La hermana de mi mejor amigo
by Petar Popara
Summary: Quinto año de Hogwarts, pasarán algunas casualidades que cambiarán la perspectiva de algunas personas y tal vez el rumbo de las cosas. Historia Hanny, aunque también hay algo de Romione.
1. El mismo muérdago pero ¿otra persona?

**No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, todos son propiedad y creación de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**El mismo muérdago pero ¿otra persona?**

Esa era la última clase del E.D. antes de navidad, todos habían mejorado mucho pero Harry no podía dejar de observar a Cho, trataba de no mirarla en lo absoluto, pero irónicamente se descubría a si mismo admirándola.

La clase ya había terminado y todos se iban, Harry se dio cuenta que Cho se quedaba al último y se despedía de su amiga, Marieta. Por un momento se permitió desviar la vista de la chica y prestar atención a los que lo felicitaban y le deseaban unas buenas fiestas. El muchacho no se dio cuenta cuando la joven se fue de la sala, un poco cabizbaja como si se hubiera retractado de una mala decisión, ya que este había entablado una curiosa conversación sobre los nuevos artículos de broma de los gemelos Weasley.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido Harry se dio cuenta que Cho también. Bastante desilusionado se giró para recoger su mochila y salir de ahí, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que una pelirroja estaba justo en frente del lugar donde se encontraban pegadas las fotos de Cedric y la antigua Orden del Fénix. Se acercó despacio y casi sin ganas hasta el lado de la joven, como para comprobar que era quien pensaba, aunque era más que obvio ¿qué otra pelirroja conocía? Cuando llegó al lado de la chica, esta dio un pequeño respingo.

- Lo siento no quería asustarte - Dijo Harry

- No, no importa... - Dijo Ginny a la vez que se sonrojaba - pensé que estaba sola... - miró de reojo a Harry y siguió mirando las fotos - sabes nunca lo conocí... - Señaló con un pequeño gesto al difunto estudiante de Hufflepuff.

- Yo tampoco, no mucho que digamos...

Eso era raro, nunca habían tenido una conversación, por lo menos no una en la que no estén Ron o Hermione. Se formó un silencio un poco incómodo, no, poco era quedarse corto, eso era muy incómodo. Harry vio como la chica hacía un pequeño ademán de recoger sus cosas seguramente para abandonar la sala. Pero justo en ese momento, sin razón alguna conocida todavía por el joven, este la detuvo diciendo algo.

- A veces pienso que fue mi culpa. - Dijo en un tono sincero

Bueno si antes eso era raro ahora era muy, muy extraño, nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, incluso no se lo había dicho a Ron o a Hermione. No sabía por qué lo había dicho, era como si con ella se sintiera confidente. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny ni se inmutó, era como si sintiera lo mismo que él, como si hubiera sabido que él iba a decir eso.

- Claro que no fue tu culpa Harry, todo fue culpa de Quién-Tú-Sabes - Dijo en un tono compasivo

- Si, pero...

- Vamos, tú sabes muy bien que es verdad. - Lo cortó la pelirroja.

La chica le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía algo roja. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa sinceramente. Lo había callado de un porrazo con esa sonrisa. Se volvió a formar otro silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio cómodo, en el que los dos solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos color miel lo tenían hipnotizado, era como mirar a una luz muy fuerte y a la vez no poder dejar de mirarla. Le encantaban esos ojos, esa sonrisa, su larga melena roja, pero sobre todo esos ojos eran simplemente perfec... _"un momento, un momento ¡qué demonios le estaba pasando! ¿Estaba a punto de decir eso? ¡¿De la hermanita de su mejor amigo?! Qué rayos le estaba pasando por la mente, a él le gustaba Cho! Cho Chang! ¡Él había estado colado por Cho por casi tres años! ¿Pero entonces que rayos estaba pasando en ese mismo momento? ¡¿Por qué la seguía mirando de esa manera?! ¡Para estúpido para!" _Estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Harry una y otra vez pero el solo seguía embobado mirando a aquella pelirroja. Gracias a Merlín Ginny volteó la mirada lentamente y se volvió a mirar las fotografías.

¿Qué se supone que acababa de pasar? No podía ser posible que... que él haya mirado de otra manera que no sea fraternal a la pequeña de los Weasley... ¿o sí? Se quedó mirándola unos segundos, justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo fue interrumpido por el casi inaudible sonido del crecer de un muérdago. Ginny volteó y miró hacia arriba igual que Harry, justo encima de ellos estaba creciendo un pequeño muérdago.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, esta vez algo sorprendidos. No podía ser posible, no podía ¿o sí? ¿Qué demonios? ¿De verdad estaba considerando besar a la hermanita de su mejor amigo? no, no, no podía ser..._ "¡Bésala! ¡Bésala!"_ le repetía algo en su mente, algo así como una especie de monstruito que se encontraba por sus tripas y que le producía algo así como un cosquilleo. Por un momento se olvidó de cierta chica llamada Cho Chang que lo traía colado hacía tres años, por un momento se olvidó de que aquella pelirroja tenía novio, por un momento se olvidó que la oji-miel era la hermanita de su mejor amigo, por un momento se olvidó que Ginny tenía seis hermanos mayores, todos y cada uno de ellos más fuertes, y más altos que él.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, estaba a unos escasos centímetros de ella. Pudo sentir un aroma a flores, simplemente era perfecto, era como si ese aroma lo volviese loco. Siguió acercándose a ella, mientras ella también se acerca lentamente. Cuando estaba a solo un centímetro de los labios de Ginny, ella dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Cuidado puede tener nargles...

Harry podía sentir un sin fin de emociones, desde una felicidad y satisfacción como si hubiese derrotado al mismo Voldemort, hasta una emoción y sorpresa como si hubiese visto a Ron besando a Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Gracias por leer mi historia, es mi primer fic y espero que les guste. La he comenzado recién este año y ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos escritos. Voy a estar actualizando cada semana los caps ya terminados mientras escribo los nuevos, no me hagan bullying si comienzo actualizar de mes en mes XD **

**Nos leemos :D**

**PD: No duden en hacer alguna que otra sugerencia, y sería súper buena honda si comentan sus opiniones y lo que les gustó, se los agradecería mucho.**

**- Petar Popara**


	2. 30 minutos en la Sala de los Menesteres

**30 minutos en la Sala de los Menesteres**

Pero esos momentos habían terminado y ahora se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, sentado en uno de sus sillones favoritos, con la mirada perdida en alguna de las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea. A su lado una confundida Hermione lo observaba curiosamente mientras Ron engullía un par de ranas de chocolate. La chica (obviamente) se preguntaba por qué el oji-verde había llegado media hora más tarde terminada la clase del E.D., aunque una de sus más grandes posibilidades había sido cierta chica llamada Cho Chang, pero la había descartado cuando la vio caminando lentamente, casi con un paso penitencial, hacia los baños seguramente para otra sesión de llanto silencioso en una de las casetas.

Harry que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde su llegada, solo estaba pensando en la última media hora, que había pasado en la sala de los Menesteres con cierta pelirroja que ahora lo traía más que loco. Aún no sabía cómo demonios iba a explicarle a Ron que estaba saliendo con su hermanita, y los gemelos, obviamente, no se lo iban a tomar muy bien. Su último problema era Hermione, sabía que ella comprendería, o eso esperaba. Por otro lado... ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si es que estaba de verdad "saliendo" con Ginny, todo había terminado de una manera muy extraña, como casi todo en aquella tarde.

_Flash-back_

_Habrían pasado ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? la verdad, no sabía pero simplemente no quería que se acabara. Lamentablemente, necesitaba oxígeno, tenía que respirar, maldijo a sus pulmones y justo cuando estaba a punto de separarse, Ginny lo hizo antes que él. Con un movimiento delicado se separó de los labios del joven, al parecer ella también necesitaba una seria dosis de oxígeno. Los dos respiraron lentamente, aún seguían unidos, Harry la tenía agarrada de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su larga melena pelirroja, mientras Ginny se sujetaba de su cuello para poder alcanzarlo y también para poder acariciar su salvaje cabello azabache. _

_Se miraron a los ojos por un instante, y luego se separaron por completo, la pelirroja le dio la espalda mientras se sujetaba las caderas de una manera autoritaria que le recordaba demasiado a la Señora Weasley, solo que de espaldas. Mientras él se agarraba con una mano la frente, no por algún dolor de la cicatriz ni nada de eso, sino porque no tenía ni la más endemoniada idea de qué rayos acababa de hacer. Era como si de pronto su cerebro hubiera despertado después de un largo sueño y comenzara a reaccionar de las consecuencias de ese simple beso, del cual había disfrutado, eso no lo negaba, pero ya podía ver el puño de Ron en su cara y a ambos gemelos propinándole una golpiza que de seguro, nunca, pero nunca olvidaría._

_Levantó la mirada hacia Ginny y se dio cuenta que aquella posición que había adoptado no era de autoridad, ni mucho menos, tenía la cabeza gacha en un estilo preocupado. Seguramente pensando también en las dolorosas consecuencias para Harry, lo que el joven no pudo ver era la gran sonrisa que en ese momento se dibujaba en el rostro de la pelirroja._

_No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, por un instante consideró que aún se encontraba soñando plácidamente en su cama con dosel, pero no, no podía ser, todo era tan real y a la vez lo contrario. Era surrealista, eso era, ¿por qué? Por una simple razón, Harry el chico por el que ella había estado enamorada casi cinco años, estaba supuestamente enamorado de Cho, una insoportable cara bonita. Pero entonces ¿por qué rayos la acababa de besar?_

_Podía sentir la mirada de Harry clavada en su espalda, tenía que voltearse, tenía que preguntarle que había hecho, más importante ¿por qué? Se preparó a sí misma para poder enfrentarse a la verdad, ya sea buena o mala, borró con dificultad la sonrisa que aún tenía en el rostro y se dio la vuelta._

_Vio como la chica se daba vuelta y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos, eran perfectos, hermosos pero, diferentes a los que había mirado minutos atrás. Aquellos con los que lo miraba en esos momentos estaban llenos de curiosidad, sorpresa y felicidad, si definitivamente tenían felicidad. Trató de armarse de valor para lo siguiente, sabía lo que iba a venir, no entendía por qué pero lo sabía, tampoco tenía respuestas pero tenía que responder ¿irónico verdad?_

_- Harry… ¿qué acaba de pasar? – Dijo la chica con un tono dudoso – Más importante ¿por qué? – pregunto debido al silencio del muchacho_

_- Porque… - dudó el joven – porque creo que… creo que te quiero – dijo finalmente, aunque más en tono de pregunta que de afirmación_

_No había sabido como decirlo al principio, pero lo dijo, dudando, sí, pero lo dijo, aunque ahora lo lamentaba, lamentaba haber dudado porque la pelirroja ahora lo estaba mirando con algo de furia, sí así era había furia en sus ojos._

_- ¿crees? – afirmó más que preguntó_

_Bueno no estaba esperando una declaración tipo princesas pero eso, eso era demasiado. ¿Tan difícil era admitirlo? Ahora si estaba segura que no había sido alguna equivocación, porque por un solo momento podría haber pensado que Harry se había confundido, que había pensado que ella era Cho, pero eso era demasiado estúpido. Según lo que ella había visto Cho Chang era oriental, tenía cabello negro y era solo una cara bonita sin una pisca de cerebro._

_- No – Dijo ahora mucho más seguro_

_Había ordenado algunas cosas en su mente. Primero sí así era, a él le gustaba la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo. Segundo, no iba a volver a dudar sobre eso y mucho menos en esos momentos. Y por último, iba a decirle a Ginny todo lo que había sentido en los últimos minutos, no iba a arruinar todo lo que acababa de pasar, no ahora, no hoy._

_- No creo, estoy seguro, aún no sé como pero lo estoy. Desde el momento en que te miré a los ojos lo supe, tal vez no conscientemente pero sí lo sabía en el fondo, y ahora estoy mucho más seguro._

_- Pero yo creí que… que bueno pues… Cho… tú… - Dijo todo esto haciendo pequeñas señas con las manos_

_- Yo también, pero no sé qué acabas de hacer, que ya no me importa más._

_Una gran sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en el rostro de Ginny, todo volvía a ser surrealista, Harry le acababa de decir que la quería, que la tal Cho había quedado ya en el pasado y que ahora solo estaba ella. Todo lo que había soñado desde que tenía diez se estaba haciendo realidad justo en ese momento, si bien no era precisamente como lo soñaba casi cada noche, sí era perfecto, por lo menos para ella. Sabía que Harry no era de los que expresaban mucho sus sentimientos, ella sabía que en esos momentos estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para eso, un gran esfuerzo para ella._

_Harry la miró, contempló su sonrisa y le devolvió el gesto. Luego miró sus labios, diablos que tenía ganas de volver a besarla. ¿Podría hacerlo? Creyó imposible que Ginny lo rechazara, pero aun así se acercó despacio y con un poco de cautela hacia ella, como pidiendo una especie de permiso. La chica que entendió rápidamente sus intenciones se acercó a él también lentamente. Harry la cogió por la cintura y la pegó más a él, la pelirroja lo agarró por el cuello y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello del muchacho. Apenas había dado su primer beso a una chica, pero era como si la conociese de toda la vida. La comenzó a besar lentamente, aún si se sentía cómodo con ella, él no era muy diestro todavía en eso._

_Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se separaron por segunda vez en ese día. Harry se fijó en la hora, ya habían pasado poco más de media hora. Se sorprendió por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo era como si hace tan solo unos minutos hubiera estado despidiéndose de todos al finalizar la clase del E.D._

_- Ginny ya va a ser el toque de queda_

_- ¿Qué? Pero si hace solo unos minutos acaba de terminar la clase_

_- Yo también creí eso, pero ha pasado media hora, mejor nos vamos antes de que Filch nos encuentre por ahí_

_.- Sí vamos, pero tú adelántate, creo que he dejado mi libro en alguna parte – Dijo mirando alrededor de la sala_

_- ¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te espere?_

_- No, no, tranquilo anda tú_

_Harry le sonrió por última vez y salió de la sala._

_Fin Flash-back_

Sí, definitivamente no habían quedado en nada. Seguro por la emoción y confusión del momento, pero tenía que solucionar eso rápidamente, la próxima vez que la viera hablaría con ella. Harry esperaba con ansias que la chica lo ayudara con Ron, no quería terminar en la enfermería por un golpe de parte de su mejor amigo.

En ese momento Ginny entró por el agujero del retrato. El joven no se había acordado que ella no se había ido de la sala con él. Ya habrían pasado diez minutos desde que él llegó ¿no puedes tardar tanto en buscar un libro? Alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza ya que carecía de importancia.

Hermione miró a la pequeña Weasley, ya era un poco tarde y ahora que se daba cuenta, no la había visto salir de la sala de los Menesteres. La miró como preguntándole por qué estaba llegando recién, pero esta solo se encogió un poco de hombros. Saludó con un pequeño gesto a Ron (que este devolvió con una seca cabeceada aún con la boca llena de chocolate) y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Harry la miró a los ojos y esta le guiño uno pensando que Hermione ya había volteado la cabeza, sin embargo aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por la castaña. El muchacho le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa que borró de inmediato ya que Hermione volteó la cabeza interrogante. El joven volvió a mirar rápidamente hacia las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea, ignorando la curiosa mirada de la chica. Ginny siguió subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas ignorando completamente que Hermione se había percatado de aquel pequeño intercambio con Harry.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Gracias por volver, y a los que recién comienzan, gracias por entrar. Discúlpenme por subirlo un día después, pero ayer no tuve tiempo. De todas maneras aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la próxima semana subo el siguiente.**

**Nos leemos!**

**PD: Ya saben que las sugerencias son bienvenidas, no duden en comentar lo que les gustó. **

**- Petar Popara**


	3. Hablando… y tal vez, algo más

**Hablando… y tal vez, algo más **

Miles de pensamientos estaban pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, ¿alguien le podría explicar que acababa de pasar? Odiaba esto, odiaba no poder saber que estaba pasando, pero vamos uno solo tenía que sumar dos más dos. Pero ¿podría ser cierto? Ella y Ginny habían conversado una y otra vez de lo mismo, conversaciones en las que el único tema era Harry, conversaciones donde la pelirroja le hacía mil y un preguntas, donde ella y la pequeña Weasley lamentaban lo cabezota y lento que era Harry.

Tal vez por fin se hubiera dado cuenta. Un momento, un momento si lo recordaba bien, Ginny era la hermana pequeña de Ron, y Harry el mejor amigo de este, eso era completamente imposible, conocía al oji-verde y sabía muy bien que no haría nada para arruinar su amistad con el pelirrojo, o tal vez Harry pensaba que Ron se lo iba a tomar bien, ya quisiera, conocía muy bien al chico, era su mejor amigo y, aún por razones desconocidas, había estado soñando con él desde el año pasado.

Pero ese no era el problema ahora, el asunto era ¿Por qué Ginny había llegado casi a la misma hora que Harry? ¿Por qué la pelirroja le había guiñado un ojo a él joven? Y más importante ¿Por qué Harry le había devuelto el gesto con una sonrisa? Tenía demasiadas preguntas y demasiadas posibles respuestas.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se acordó que Ron estaba junto a ella y además que seguro por lo lento que era no se había dado cuenta del pequeño intercambio entre su hermana y su mejor amigo. Pero ahí justo a su lado estaba Harry, la única persona que podría responder a todas sus dudas, y sí no lo hacía… ya conocería como se siente Ron cuando ella se enoja con él. Aunque, pensó la castaña, por otro lado, Ginny también podría responderle, es más, ella estaba segura de que sí pasó algo se lo contaría ¿verdad? Sólo era cuestión de esperar, esperar, esperar, no, no podía esperar tenía que saber pero YA.

Harry se dio cuenta que no importaba cuan intensamente mirara las llamas de la chimenea, Hermione no iba a quitarle los ojos de encima. Acaso tendría que aguantar con eso hasta que decidiera desistir e irse a dormir, o peor, hasta que se atreviera a preguntar algo, justo enfrente de Ron. No eso era imposible ¿o no? No ella no se atrevería a eso, por alguna razón son los mejores amigos desde primer año. No, Hermione era consciente de que si decía algo, Harry terminaría en la enfermería.

- Creo… creo que me voy

- Oh vamos es temprano Harry – Dijo Ron con tono cansino

- Es que… no, no dormí bien anoche, adiós – Dijo mirando de reojo a Hermione

- Bueno pero yo me quedo

- Como quieras…

- Recuerda para qué lado están las escaleras de los chicos – Dijo Hermione con un tono burlón que pasó totalmente desapercibido por el pelirrojo

Harry agradeció lo lento que podía ser su amigo en esos temas y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de súplica a Hermione que sonrió satisfecha.

Definitivamente pasaba algo, había identificado claramente la mirada del chico y ahora estaba cada vez más cerca a confirmar sus teorías.

…

Hasta ahora no podía creer lo que hace solo unas horas había pasado. Seguía echada en su cama con dosel y aún no podía levantarse, habrían pasado por lo menos diez minutos desde que había abierto los ojos y se había quedado contemplando sus sabanas como si fueran la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Por un momento pensó por segunda vez que todo había sido un sueño, pero eso era imposible, todavía podía sentir los labios de Harry en los suyos, todavía podía sentir sus ojos esmeraldas viéndola con ternura, con amor.

Por otro lado todo eso era, irónicamente, imposible. Ella siempre había creído que Harry nunca se fijaría en ella, ni si quiera sabía que ella existía hasta el año anterior. Pero entonces, ¿qué rayos pasó hace solo unas horas en la Sala de los Menesteres? No podía explicarlo, de un momento a otro Harry la había besado y le había dicho que la quería. Obviamente no se quejaba de eso, ni mucho menos, sólo que le parecía algo un poco extraño.

Trató de ver el lado positivo de las cosas. A quién podía engañar, todo era positivo. Por fin había logrado lo que se había propuesto desde que lo conoció aquel primero de Septiembre en Kings Cross. Estaba con Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, aunque a ella no le interesara por nada de eso. Ginny lo quería por cómo era, si bien es cierto era bastante callado y cerrado algunas veces, él se hacía querer.

Aunque, si lo pensaba, no había quedado en nada con Harry. Todo había terminado tan rápido como había empezado. Tenía que hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, tenía toda la esperanza de que él le diría que sí o mejor dicho, se lo preguntaría a ella. El único problema que divisó fue uno llamado Ron, Fred y George pero sobretodo Ron. Sabía que no se lo iban a tomar nada bien, en especial Ron, Harry era su mejor amigo, sí, pero eso podía ser tan malo como bueno. Como sea, ella trataría de que el chico no terminara en la enfermería.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió a una velocidad nunca antes vista. Estaba demasiado emocionado por todo lo que había pasado y a la vez preocupada por sus "queridos" hermanos.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. No había visto a nadie en la Sala Común y pensó que o ella se había levantado muy tarde o era muy temprano.

Harry se había levantado algo más temprano de lo normal, por lo que bajó al Gran Comedor (después de algunos intentos de despertar a Ron, lo cual, obviamente, resultó imposible). Sólo cuando llego se preguntó la hora, ya que no había más de 8 personas en toda el comedor. Se dedicó a tomar desayuno debido al hambre y ansiedad que lo acosaban, no había dormido muy bien debido a ese recurrente y estúpido sueño. Lo bueno es que faltaban unos días para navidad por lo cual él y el resto de los Weasley se irían a pasarla en Grimmauld Place.

Aunque eso podría ser algo un poco problemático. No sabía cómo iba a llegar de la nada agarrado de la mano de Ginny. Comenzó a considerar la idea de no hacerlo público hasta después de fiestas, pero simplemente era aplazar el momento. Tenía que hacer algo ya, inmediatamente terminará de comer iría a buscar a Ginny para poder hablar, y tal vez algo más. No pudo evitar que una fugaz sonrisa cruzara su rostro. No importaba cuan mal hubiera pasado la noche o la preocupación que lo acosaba en ese momento, ella lo hacía sentir bien, incluso de tan solo pensar en ella.

Terminó de un sorbo su jugo de calabaza y cuando se dispuso a pararse, la vio cruzar las puertas del Gran Comedor, le dedicó una sonrisa a la cual ella respondió con otra que hizo que a Harry le flaquearan las piernas.

- Hola – Lo saludó con un tono alegre mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Hola – Él saludó y se dispuso a darle un beso cuando rápidamente lo corrigió por uno en la mejilla debido a las personas que se encontraban cerca

Esto les costó algunas incomodas miradas pero rápidamente estas desaparecieron debido a la falta de importancia que le daban los demás. Ginny se sonrojó un poco pero le cogió la mano bajo la mesa a Harry, este le sonrió aún más.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? – Preguntó debido a la minoría de personas que estaban en el comedor

- Ni idea, yo también quería saber, pero debe ser temprano – Dijo dando una pequeña mirada alrededor de la sala – no hay mucha gente y además cuando me fui Ron seguía dormido

- Bueno él siempre duerme así que no sabemos si es temprano o tarde – Dijo Ginny con una pequeña risita

Harry se dedicó a mirarla mientras ella tomaba desayuno. La pelirroja notó la mirada del oji-verde sobre ella pero sorprendentemente no la incomodó ni mucho menos, es más, todo el tiempo mientras comía solo lo miraba a los ojos. Cuando terminó de comer, solo se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry y viceversa.

- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó joven saliendo de su transe – A algún lugar más tranquilo – Respondió casi en un susurro debido a la confundida mirada de la pelirroja

Ginny se sonrojo un poco, a lo que Harry igual pero asintió divertida y se paró de la mesa. El chico la siguió y se fueron a uno de los solitarios rincones del colegio. Caminaban cada uno muy cerca del otro, y de vez en cuando se lanzaban pequeñas miradas e intercambiaban inocentes sonrisas. Cuando llegaron a uno de los patios interiores del colegio, se sentaron en una banca mientras observaban el nevado césped.

Estuvieron así por un rato, los dos uno muy cerca del otro con la mirada perdida en algún lugar, se sentían muy cómodos, no era raro o extraño, sólo cómodo. Por lo menos hasta que Harry se acordó de lo que había estado pensando desde la noche anterior. Decidió que aquello no podía esperar más y se decidió a hablar.

- Eh… Ginny – La pelirroja volteó y lo miro a los ojos – yo… quería saber… ya que no dijimos nada… bueno yo pensé… que… - Sí que estaba nervioso, si bien era cierto que sentía que podía contarle lo que fuera y que incluso ella sabía lo que él estaba pensando, aun así se sentía nervioso.

Ginny creía saber lo que Harry estaba tratando de decir, era lo mismo que ella estaba pensando, pero por lo visto él estaba muy nervioso. Así era, por primera vez en su vida Harry estaba nervioso, nervioso de ella, incontables eran las veces que había fantaseado con eso, pero ahora era real.

- ¿qué? – Preguntó suavemente, sabía que tenía que ayudarlo, él no era muy bueno en eso y parecía como si estuviera llevando a cabo un esfuerzo terrible.

- Bueno, pues que… ayer no quedamos en nada y creo que fue porque todo pasó muy rápido, así que… - La chica lo miraba expectante – me preguntaba si querías que seamos… ya sabes… más que amigos, sabes a lo que me ref…

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero había sido un impulso. Además al parecer Harry no se había disgustado para nada con eso, al contrario ahora mismo le correspondía el beso gustoso. Mientras besaba a Harry pasaban por su mente las millones de veces que se había perdido en el mundo de los sueños imaginando que Harry le pedía aquello y que la había besado tal y como estaba haciendo ahora, sólo que él había sido el que había iniciado el beso y no ella, pero eso le daba totalmente igual en ese momento.

Harry no podía creerlo, bueno en realidad sí, después de lo del día anterior. Pero aun así tenía sus dudas, las cuales se habían esfumado totalmente en ese momento y en su interior sólo había felicidad y emoción. Cortaron el beso debido a la falta de aire y se encontraron con sendas sonrisas en la cara del otro.

Ella estaba hermosa, simple y llanamente hermosa. Para ser sinceros, siempre estaba hermosa, no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, siempre había estado ahí y desde el año pasado se hablaban más, pero nunca la había visto como más que la hermana de su mejor amigo, diablos que había sido estúpido, estúpido y ciego. Ese último pensamiento le había hecho recordar algo importante, Ron, y él le hizo recordar algo tal vez no más importante pero sí preocupante, Hermione. Ella se había dado cuenta del pequeño intercambio que habían tenido Harry y Ginny en la Sala Común.

- Ginny, había algo que me olvidé de comentarte… - La aludida lo miro curiosa – ayer, en la Sala común, cuando tú me guiñaste el ojo y yo te sonreí, – Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de la pelirroja al recordar esto, y a su vez un brillo cruzó los ojos del azabache – creo que Hermione se dio cuenta…

Los ojos de Ginny se pusieron como platos y la sonrisa que tenía cambió por una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. Hermione sabía, claro que sabía, que más pudo haber pensado al ver eso, ¿y si se lo dijo a Ron? No, no era posible, si ella se había dado cuenta no se lo hubiera contado a Ron, conocía a Hermione y ella apreciaba también a Harry y seguramente tampoco quería que él terminara en la enfermería. Al pensar esto toda preocupación se borró de su rostro, lo cual sorprendió al azabache que la miraba preocupado.

- ¿No estas preocupada?

- Bueno… para empezar ¿cómo sabes que se dio cuenta? – Sabía que se había dado cuenta, pero aun albergaba una pequeña esperanza.

- Porque me quedo mirando un rato y luego cuando me paré para irme a dormir hizo una broma que gracias a Merlín Ron no entendió – Explicó Harry

- Pero, Hermione es mi amiga y tuya también, ¿ella no se lo diría a Ron verdad?

- Sí ya lo sé…

- Harry, se lo vamos a contar en algún momento ¿no? – Preguntó Ginny, no se iban a pasar toda la vida escondiéndolo sería idiota y Harry no era idiota.

- No claro que no, tenemos que hacerlo… de alguna manera en la que no termine yo en la enfermería.

- No seas tonto – Dijo Ginny riendo debido al comentario

- Yo sé que los gemelos no me la van a dejar tan fácil – Comento divertido y a la vez preocupado.

- Tendrán que saber que ya no soy una niñita – Dijo aparentando seriedad

- Creo que ya lo saben, pero no lo aceptan

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó bastante curiosa

- ¿No estabas saliendo con Corner? – Dijo este un poco molesto

Y en ese momento le vinieron a la mente demasiadas preguntas sobre ese idiota, si así era, Corner era un completo idiota. Se estaba metiendo con su Ginny, SU Ginny. Le gustaba aquello, poder llamarla su Ginny, pero en ese momento sólo pensaba en el idiota y lo que podría haber hecho con SU GINNY.

- Un momento, un momento ¿estás celoso? – Pregunto ella divertida

- Claro que no – Dijo Harry a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco

- ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo Ginny riéndose del sonrojo del chico

- ¡Que no! – Dijo este ya un poco más divertido

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- Ya, ya tal vez, pero sólo un poco… - admitió divertido – pero sería ilógico sino ¿no crees?

Se estaban mirando a los ojos ambos sonreían. No se dieron cuenta en que momento comenzaron a acercarse, estaban a sólo dos centímetros de los labios del otro cuando…

- ¡Así que fue por Potter verdad! ¡Por Potter me dejaste!

* * *

**Hola a todos! Con ustedes el tercer capítulo. Como siempre, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que el siguiente lo subo la próxima semana.**

**Respuestas a comentarios: (Aquí responderé a los comentarios que no puedo mandar PM)**

**BrujaHeart:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ti? jaja. Siento mucho no haberme aparecido en potterfics, pero tengo una crisis de inspiración xD No te preocupes, sí voy a actualizar, ya voy en la mitad del siguiente capítulo. **

**Gracias por comentar, me anima mucho que me sigan esperando en potterfics. **

**¡Tú también cuídate! **

**Guest:**

**¡Estamos iguales! ¡Odio a Yates por eso! Yo estaba desesperado por ver el beso Hanny xD En fin, gracias por comentar, y de verdad aprecio que te guste mi pequeño fic :D**

**Saludos.**

**Bueno eso es todo por esta semana, no se olviden de comentar y dejar sugerencias!**

**Nos leemos!**

**- Petar Popara **


	4. Interrumpidos

**Interrumpidos**

Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con el imbécil con el que había estado pensando hacía sólo unos pocos segundos… Corner. Frunció el entrecejo y todo la paz y tranquilidad que había estado sintiendo durante esos momentos con su pelirroja desaparecieron y se cambiaron por enojo y celos. Sí era cierto estaba celoso, pero no por cualquier idiotez, ese chico que estaba parado a unos 10 metros de él mirándolo con furia había sido el primero en probar los labios de Ginny y eso no lo contentaba para nada. Con ese pensamiento cayó en cuenta que hasta lo que él sabía Corner y Ginny seguían saliendo, pero él había dicho _"Por Potter me dejaste"_, ¿cuándo es qué él y Ginny habían terminado?

No tuvo tiempo de formular ninguna posible respuesta, pues en los segundos que estuvo pensando Corner se había acercado más a él y estaba sacando su varita. Sacó su varita lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Quédate donde estás Corner! – Lo amenazó varita en mano.

- Ya quisieras Potter… - Respondió a la amenaza con los dientes apretados – ¡Expelliar…

- Moco-Murciélago

El hechizo le dio directamente en la cara a Corner y este surtió su efecto. Pero aquel hechizo no salió de la varita de Harry y esa voz menos era de él. Había sido Ginny la que lo había lanzado. El joven de pelo azabache miró a su lado y vio a su pelirroja con una mirada que lanzaba chispas. Luego volvió a mirar a su oponente, justo a tiempo para ver cómo se tropezaba tratando de escapar con el efecto del hechizo todavía vigente mientras decía _"¡Me las vas a pagar Potter!". _

Cuando Corner desapareció y ya no se escuchaban sus pasos, o más bien trompicones que daba, Ginny comenzó a reír. Harry la miró por un momento confundido y luego le siguió la risa, estaba claro que ella le contagiaba la risa en cualquier ocasión. Después de unos minutos, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír, pararon. Harry se sentó en la banca con una mano en el estómago, adolorido de tanta risa. Y la pregunta que había surgido en su mente, justo antes de que Ginny le lanzara ese magnífico hechizo a Corner, volvió a despertar su curiosidad.

- No sabía que habías terminado con Corner – confesó acomodándose las gafas que habían resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz.

- Sí bueno, no es mi tipo – respondió bromeando mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Pero, según lo que sé, hasta ayer ustedes estaban saliendo ¿Cuándo es que terminaron?

Ginny suspiró – Ayer cuando te dije que iba a buscar mi libro, en la sala de menesteres, cuando te fuiste – Harry asintió y entendió hacia donde se dirigía – no busqué mi libro, de hecho no había llevado ningún libro, fui a la torre de Ravenclaw y busqué a Michael. – Se había detenido, pero el joven la miro como diciendo que continuara – Lo llame y le dije que quería terminar y… tú sabes, le di cualquier excusa –esto último lo dijo con una pequeña risa.

- Ah… ¿por qué no me dijiste eso en ese momento?

- Porque… no sabía si esto – Los señalo a los dos – iba… iba a seguir. – Confesó algo sonrojada.

Harry sonrió con ternura, le encantaba como se ponía, así sonrojada y con la mirada un poco escondida debido a la vergüenza del momento. Cuándo es que había cambiado tanto, cuándo es que había pasado de ser la niña Weasley a ser la chica Weasley, la pelirroja de él.

- ¿Cómo crees? – le sonrió sinceramente y le dio un pequeño beso inocente.

- ¿Qué crees que hará Michael? – Preguntó la pelirroja cambiando súbitamente de tema.

Harry, que se había olvidado casi por completo de las últimas palabras del Ravenclaw, la miró por un segundo confundido.

- Ni idea, pero qué importa, después de todo sólo es un imbécil. – Respondió poniendo todo su fastidio por el chico en las últimas palabras.

- No es tan malo, sólo es un poco creído y suele hablar únicamente de él y su persona – Harry alzó las cejas.

- Eres un celoso, Harry Potter, ¿lo sabías? – Preguntó bromeando. A lo que Harry respondió con un bufido.

Ginny comenzó a sentir el frío del invierno, no se había dado cuenta de la baja temperatura hasta ese momento. Frotó sus manos en un intento de ganar calor pero fue casi inútil. Al notar esto el chico le cogió las manos para calentarlas. La chica volteó algo sonrojada para encontrarse con un algo sonrojado Harry. Ambos sonrieron, Ginny se apoyó en el hombro del joven y este apoyó su quijada en la pelirroja cabeza.

Podía sentir esa paz interior que sólo sentía cuando estaba con Harry. Se preguntó qué sería de la vida de su mejor amiga y de su hermano ¿estarían buscando a Harry? Tal vez decidieron pasar unos ratos solos. Sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de su amiga hacía su hermano, aunque ella siempre lo negara, era muy obvia en ese aspecto. Sin mencionar a su hermano que también era otro cabezota, en el amor Ron no era un experto, ni si quiera podía entender alguna indirecta o broma… un momento. Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Ginny, qué pasaría si a Michael se le ocurría ir por ahí divulgando que ella estaba saliendo con Harry. Ron se volvería loco, no por el solo hecho de que su pequeña hermanita y su mejor amigo estaban de novios, sino porque no habían sido ellos los que se lo contaran. Abrió los ojos como platos debido a la preocupación y despegó su cabeza del hombro de Harry.

- Harry, ¿qué pasaría si Michael va y le cuenta a todo Hogwarts sobre nosotros? ¿Qué pasaría si Ron se entera sin que le contemos? – Su voz tenía un dejo de preocupación y realizó estas preguntas bastante rápido.

Los ojos de Harry parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. – Mierda… - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de pararse - ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Les decimos? ¿Esperamos? – Había comenzado una caminata de un lado a otro.

Ginny lo agarró por los hombros para que se detuviera – Tranquilo, tal vez no lo haga…

- ¿Y qué si lo hace y… y Ron se entera? – La velocidad de su respiración había aumentado – Tenemos decirles ahora, ¿o no?

- No lo sé, ¡No lo sé Harry! – Ahora era ella la que había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro.

- Será mejor que vayamos… ¿no crees?

- Sí, sí vamos, mejor temprano que nunca…

Tomó a su pelirroja de la mano y se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a paso rápido. Los corredores estaban solitarios, propio del día. Al llegar al retrato dijeron el santo y seña _"Reina Roja" _y se aventuraron a lo que los esperaba.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Como de costumbre, gracias por leer. ¿Tan rápido ya hemos llegado al cuarto capítulo? Siento no haberlo publicado ayer, pero no sé cómo rayos me olvidé completamente D: **

**Bueno, a partir de aquí estoy escribiendo. O sea que el próximo capítulo recién está a la mitad, pero no se preocupen lo subiré lo antes posible.**

**¡Ya saben que me encanta cuando dejan reviews!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**- Petar Popara**


End file.
